A very different Christmas
by Rlkite
Summary: Snippets of rizzles christmas throughout the years, both past, present and future
1. Chapter 1

**December 24****th**** 2012**

It was snowing. It had been snowing for the past week and it did not look like it was stopping any time soon. I pondered how long it had been since it last snowed so prolifically in Boston as I knocked on the front door of Jane's condo waiting patiently for her to answer the door; I really wished I'd remembered my set of keys. As the door swings open the answer comes to me _twenty one and a half months, one in every five years snow falls as heavily on this upon the North Eastern states. _

And there she is tall, thin and absolutely beautiful her brown eyes gleam at me in amusement as she takes in my appearance. My shoes, Louis Vuitton's are now taking on a grey hue as it appears, despite my best efforts they have been victim to the snow fall. "You look like hell Maur' what happened?" Her eyes slowly make their way up my body to note the specks of snow stuck in my hair from the down pour, I certainly am lacking my usual "pristine" appearance today with my blouse hanging loose from my skirt and my blazer rolled down on one sleeve. I'd rushed from my home several blocks away.

"Jane, I can't get the lights on my tree to work. I switched them on like I did yesterday and they just wouldn't come on!" I had tried turning them on and off, taking the plug out and looking at the fuse and came to the conclusion that one of the bulbs must've blown but I'm far too short in stature to remove the lights, Jane helped me put them up in preparation of the Rizzoli's coming to mine tomorrow, I'd leapt at the chance to host the Rizzoli family Christmas as my mother and father had informed me that they would be spending Christmas in Paris with a promise to Skype me in the morning. I was disappointed but I hadn't dared to allow my hopes to rise prior to this news, it wasn't often that my parents visited and it had been a while since we'd spent Christmas together my mother has been better the visit she showed her artwork Jane assured me she wouldn't let her be like that again but it seems my mother didn't need the "kick in the butt" that Jane would give her Skype dates had become a regular occurrence in my life. Now it seemed that I would be entertaining the entire Rizzoli clan fully expecting a day full of load excitement and overzealous merriment. But first I really needed to sort the lights out before anyone arrived; I would be embarrassed for my home to be viewed by anyone as anything other than perfect.

"Are you asking me to come over to help you painstakingly look through your Christmas lights to find the bulb that's tripped the wire?" I nod my head furiously sending her a smile that I hoped would persuade her to come to my aid. "What would be in it for me?"

"The joy of helping out your friend?" She sends me a glare before looking at me with a blank expression. "Not good enough."

"And a beer?" She grins at that.

"Fine but you're ordering me a pizza and not taking the peperoni off it this time." She turns to find her boots and jacket throwing herself onto the sofa as she zips her boots up and strides towards me grabbing her keys off the counter before locking her door. "You better have that Prius outside; I'm not walking to yours Christmas Eve or not I have my standards."

I roll my eyes before leading us down the stairs to the car park, unlocking my car as she grins. It doesn't take long before we get to mine and I let us in swiftly, telling her that I intended to change my clothing into something more comfortable _and less wet_ while also inviting her to a beer and the use of my sofa which I know she would recline on almost immediately watching whatever baseball, football or hockey match shall be gracing my television screen tonight. It was because of that that I felt safe in the knowledge that I would have the time to rearrange my appearance properly without Jane becoming impatient with me.

I had been aware for a long time of my feeling for Jane, with her unconventional beauty and soulful brown eyes. She has softness within her that she would only allow me to see, a latent insecurity brought over from her high school years. It was that fact about her that made me certain that she could never allow herself to acknowledge the attraction between us, the fear she would have at not being accepted within society would flourish should she allow herself that. I on the other hand already had prior experience of what it is like to be an outcast within society, both within my work as "Queen of the dead" and at school "Maura the Bora" still haunting me. Sapphic love was not a novelty to me having explored my bisexuality during my years at medical school. I had previously come to the conclusion that the majority of my love affairs would appear heterosexual, with a 60/40 divide between those that I found attractive.

That was, until Jane however. Jane who completely bowled me over from the second I first saw her shouting for her coffee then later coming to apologise for her behaviour towards me with a promise of a coffee on my desk. It was delivered to me along with a fast friendship that somewhere along the way became something far more, that I would cherish forever. However now all I know is that my love for her seems to be unfortunately one-sided and almost uncomfortable when it hits me with vengeance. I re-enter the living room after my quiet contemplation to find that Jane is currently watching a red sox game having, already onto her second beer which she appears to be quickly draining.

"Sssso Maur' we're gunna go fix these light, right?" I'm dressed in a casual sweater and leggings, warm enough for the weather yet comfy enough for an evening at home. She gets up and walks towards me grinning broadly as she pulls me in for a hug whispering in my ear. "I've always felt more at home here than in my condo, did I ever tell you that?" I shake my head closing my eyes as she kisses me softly on my crown. "I like it here Maur'." With that she steps back and carries on towards my tree leaving me with the comment "There's wine on the coffee table, I thought you'd want it but you took so long getting changed I fear I've gotten a head start." She vaguely waves her hand in the direction of my coffee table whilst making her way to the tree.

I grab my drink and return to see her clearly mulling over the possibilities on how to undertake this operation, her head is tilted to the side and she's sucking on her bottom lip, the effect that has on my insides is significant as I feel warmth spreading through my chest. Although I know it's not physically possible for my heart to explode due to emotions but it certainly felt like it. She suddenly bursts out with an "AHAA" before swiftly starting to unravel the lights and gruffly stating that I should be doing the same "if I knew what was good for me."

Then started the arduous task of unscrewing each light one by one before finally finding the offending light, replacing it which allowed its counterparts to flash erratically into life. She grins at me the way I know she grins when she's really, truly happy. So far evidence suggests I'm the only one who's seen this grin in a while I feel truly blessed to elicit in her. She repositions the step ladder to allow me to help replace the lights standing behind me, advising on the best position for the lights. I reach up to reach high branches, overreaching slightly before I stumble starting to fall.

Before I hit the ground however I feel myself landing on a soft body, strong arms enclosing around me as we both let off a soft "ufff". Her smell wafts over me like a wave and all I can do is lift my head to hers whispering a soft apology before starting to detract myself from her. However I'm swiftly pulled back to her as she assures me that it's all right. We lay there, on the floor for several minutes before she sits up. I feel awkward and don't really know what to do so instead tell her what I know on Christmas trees. "Did you know that the tradition of decorating a tree at Christmas developed in modern Germany in the 16th century before becoming popular in the 19th century, coming to Canada in the winter of 1781 where the tree was decorated by fruits and candles. The tradition finally came to America when a picture of the British Royal family was printed widely across the country; the picture depicted the Royal family stood alongside a Christmas tree this became fashionable and by the 1870's Christmas trees became commonplace in America."

"I love your google mouth Maur' but we really need to get this finished." By now she was stood on the step ladder splaying my Christmas lights back on the tree. She was soon finished, climbing down from the step ladder before she then switches the lights on and climbs under the tree. I had seen her do this once before however I had yet to see the benefit of this. "Come on Maur', join me please."

I carefully position myself to her right ducking my head under the tree gazing up at the lights sparkling in front of my eyes. "It's best if you squint but do you not find it beautiful?" She asks turning so that her face is merely inches from my own. "Yes, the effect is truly magical." "Frankie and I used to do this when my parents were working late, we'd put Tommy to bed and spend hours under the tree pretending to be presents." I turn to face her, surprised at how close we were. "I really like you Maur'" Her eyes hold such certainty that I almost find it overwhelming. "I like you too Jane."

"No Maur', you're not getting me I _really _like you." I open my mouth to explain that I was in fact _fully _aware of that fact however I was unable to vocalise my musings as I found a pair of lips planted firmly upon my own. This kiss was chaste, yet occurred long enough for us both to appreciate it. "Jane, I really like you too." She smiles back at me in a way that tells me that maybe; just maybe these revelations were _alright. _


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, I'm not too certain about the ending to this one any feedback would be appreciated**

**December 24****th**** 2013**

She was late. Maura is _never _late and yet here she is. Forty minutes late. _Where is she?_ I was pondering this as I heard the latch of my front door catching and the woman in question let herself in.

"Does this look alright?" She smoothed down an imaginary crease on her dress, her perfect dress that fit her perfectly and made her look even more perfect than the perfection that she was anyway, in my opinion.

"Yes Maura it looks fine, why?"

"I was worried. This is the eighth outfit I've tried on today." She's now picking at an invisible bit of lint.

"Is that why you're here at twenty to seven as opposed to six?" She looks at me with those doe eyes before briefly nodding. "What's so special about today that you had to try on _eight _outfits as opposed to the standard _three_ that you usually try on?" She looks moderately offended but appears to calm down once I take her left hand in mine, bringing it briefly to my lips placing a kiss to it.

"Your Mom's coming to dinner." She states emphatically.

"That she is." I blink at her in confusion. "That fact has _not _left my mind since an hour ago when she asked me which pasta you wanted her to bring, she suggested gnocchi." She mulls it over before finally nodding.

"I think that's acceptable, I need to make some food to accompany it did you buy the ciabatta?" I nod at her.

"That doesn't answer my original question Maur', why the panic over what to wear?" Her hazel eyes flash at me once more and she drops my hand to start wringing her own together. "Tonight's the night… y'know. _The night_." I smile and nod at her trying to encourage her. "We're going to tell her about… _us, _right?"

"Right" I pull her to my body allowing me to envelop her in a hug and kiss her forehead.

"We're telling your Catholic mother, your mother who loves to be in on any office news before _anyone_ else that we've been dating in secret for ten months. She'll find it insulting. I don't want to upset your mother. Plus what if she has a problem about us being… you know…." She tucks her cheek to my chest clinging to my shirt. It had taken a while after Christmas last year for the two of us to work out exactly _what _we were to each other and how we truly felt about everything; it's not every day you go from considering yourself to be staunchly heterosexual to realising you are actually head over heels in love with your, moderately eccentric best friend. I will admit to being a little slower at the whole figuring we'd been _girlfriends _far longer than since we first kissed under that Christmas tree, despite never actually acknowledging Christmas and New Year's we spent many a night sharing glancing touches, longing stares and eventually, inevitably we made love for the first time in the January Maura confessed to loving me. A statement that I was happy to return and will remind her whenever she needs to hear it. Especially when she's being adorably worried over the reaction she has hypothesised Ma would have.

Little does she know that my mother called me out on loving Maura a few weeks ago when she caught me staring after Maura as she left the café asking whether I wanted her to take a picture of "her ass" as it would "last longer" she also then suggested that I wipe up the drool "before it hit the table." I just growled a response suggesting that she deal with the queue of customers that had built up while Ma had been wiping the tables. I didn't want her getting in trouble with her boss; the ass of a man would use any opportunity to knock her down.

The clasping of her hands on the front of my shirt brings me back to the present.

"She wouldn't have a problem with the whole "gayness" thing; one of her friends is a lesbian." I can feel her nodding against my chest before she cocks her head back to make eye contact with me. "Yes Jane but it's different when the person who is a homosexual is your offspring."

"Your parents appear to not have a problem with us." She rolls her eyes.

"Yes but Jane, we explained the change in our relationship via email after my mother implied that she had discovered the shift independently after spending the weekend with us back in June." I chuckle at her slight outrage at my casual demeanour. "Besides, my parents aren't _Catholic_!"

"Babe, please. Calm down. It's going to be fine, it's just my Ma she'll be most upset that she didn't know about it until now. We don't have to tell her we can keep it quiet as long as you want?" She's already shaking her head before I finished my sentence.

"No, no we have to do this, if it came out that the Chief Medical Advisor for the commonwealth of Massachusetts and one of the highest homicide detectives within the state were involved with each other before she knew I could never forgive myself."

I nod before she releases me smiling slightly. "It's going to be fine." I kiss her to punctuate my statement.

Before long there was a knock on my door to show the arrival of the oldest Rizzoli. Maura visibly stiffens as my mother comes in to greet the both of us with a hug and a kiss insisting that Maura hugs her described adamantly as her "second daughter". Nervously Maura reciprocates before accepting the gnocchi instructing me to set the table that I had made room for. "I don't know why we couldn't have had a meal at yours Maur'?" She shoots me a look before informing me that she wanted to keep her house clean for the rest of my family descending upon hers tomorrow afternoon for the traditional Christmas dinner. "Maura your house would be impeccable even if you didn't try, remember when Cailyn came with her baby adult friends and even then your house could have been in a magazine." My mother smiles at her while looking around my condo with distain.

"However it's nice to see the inside of _your _home Jane, although I think you see your home about the same amount of times that I do don't you Jane?" I look at her, eyes wide.

"And by that what would you mean Ma?" She smirks at me over her glasses.

"I'm just saying that if there is a reason for you to have invited me alone, but then again I'm not saying that there _isn't _a reason that you have invited me _alone_ without your brothers." She gives me a pointed look before smiling gracefully at Maura who has started dishing out our pasta with shaking hands.

"Mrs Rizzoli..."

"Angela."

"Angela, there's something that we've been meaning to tell you." She takes a shaky breath whilst making eye contact with me; I nod slightly causing her to open her mouth to speak.

Before she can my mother buts in. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Whu-what?" the goldfish impression that Maura is currently sporting is quite impression whilst I have been caught in a bout of nervous laughter. We look at each other before Maura provides her with "ten months." Her eyes bulge slightly but she eventually nods, smiling her approval.

"I should have known the way you look at each other; you'd think you were married with babies by now. Frost's won the bet… him and Korsak had a bet on how long you'd been together Korsak suggested it'd only been three months."

She stands up to encase Maura in a hug whispering something in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. She then walks up to me before she slaps me hard round the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!" I glare at me.

"My daughter was in a relationship with the obvious love of her life without telling her _mother_ about it and you expect me not to be upset?" I roll my eyes at her before grumbling under my breath Maura grasps my hand in hers kissing the back of it.

"I'm glad we don't have to hide it anymore."

"Oh dear you never had to in the first place." They share a look and the love I feel for Maura blooms when I realise how well she fits in with my family. I know how much she loves feeling a part of our family.

The rest of dinner went well before my mother left with the assurances that she would be keeping her mouth shut before we had chance to tell anybody else. The likelihood of that happening was quite slim but we still nodded and grinned the relief of avoiding the potential eruption of mount Angela knowing the rest of our family and friends would be a walk in the park in comparison. Sitting on the couch I place my arm around Maura as her hand finds my thigh both of us sighing in contemplation.

"What did Ma whisper in your ear earlier?" I ask watching her dimples appear as she smiles at the memory.

"She said she always considered me to be family, but now she had a reason to call me her daughter." She smiles so widely I was mildly concerned that her face may split then she started laughing. "Oh and then she asked how long it would be before I made an honest woman of you." I roll my eyes before noticing the slightly panicky look that she has on her face after that statement.

"What did you say to that?" Her eyes widen as I can literally see the cogs turning in that enormous brain of hers. "I said not too long..." I grin at her amused by the banter between us. "Why would you say that?" Suddenly she gets up to kneel down in front of me gazing up to me. "Because I want to marry you Jane, I know we're not out to everyone yet but once we are I would like to marry you. So Jane, would you marry me?"

I'm shocked and before I know it I have tears in my eyes and am nodding emphatically. "Yes, yes yes a million times yes. I _so _want to marry you!" We meet in a kiss which is quickly heated leading to the bedroom for a night of celebrating a wonderful Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 24****th**** 2014**

Five hours. We had been looking after TJ for five hours and already the living room had become a disaster zone, the kitchen was a bombsite and the bathroom looked like a tsunami area. Despite Jane's valiant efforts at keeping me calm I was coming abruptly to the end of my tether, wringing my hands in a desperate attempt at preventing myself from clearing up after him. So far I had peanut butter in my hair and chocolate fingerprints on my shirt. _Dear god let it end. _Thankfully Tommy was due back in an hour and the tiny titan would no longer be allowed to wreak havoc upon our home. Until tomorrow that is…

"How you holding up?" It was a genuine question from Jane, by now well versed in my behaviours becoming more astute in the six months we'd been living together than I had honestly imagined. I raise my head to make eye contact as I twist the ring on my finger I'd worn proudly since we officially became engaged four months ago. My eyes travel down to its sister worn around Jane's neck on a chain, she'd insisted that although she couldn't wear it on her finger due to work that she would wear it on a chain so it would always be "close to her heart". The sentiment touched me deeply making me love her even more.

"I'm alright just concerned is all."

"About?" _Oh gosh, Jane don't make me say it out loud._

"What if I can't deal with being a mother?" Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth forms an "o" shape. "What?"

"Jane, I'm concerned I would be a sub-par mother or I might not be able to handle some of the things that occur during motherhood. I mean the mess that occurred today due to us babysitting TJ is enough to make me anxious and that's just _today_. What if I'm unable to grow accustomed to it should we have children?" I'm almost in tears at this admission, I'd been too afraid to tell her the train of thoughts I'd been having as I was unsure as to whether Jane was as serious about having children as she had suggested the times we had talked about them. She takes my hand in hers before asking TJ what cartoon he wanted to watch, deciding upon SpongeBob Square pants she placed him in front of our television before leading me to the next room, placing the door slightly ajar she turned to me in question.

"Why would you even _question_ such a thing Maur'?" She has a pointed look in her eyes as if she's baiting a wild boar or something.

"I'm an adoptive child who suffered benign neglect from her adoptive parents during childhood, I extracted myself from most social occasions as effectively as I could and even now I find it hard to deal with certain social situations. Studies suggest that those who others would describe as "socially awkward" often score lower on parental competency scores. Plus my biological parents have been shown to be lacking somewhat in their capacity as caregivers. I'm not unaware of my fear that I could somehow take after either set of parents in what I myself might lack in giving what our potential child might need." She clearly mulls over what I've just told her before taking my hand in hers tugging me to her to surround me in a hug.

"What did we do today Maur'?" _What a weird question…_

"Looked after TJ….why?"

"Alright, and what was the _first _thing he wanted to do?"

"He wanted to colour in at the dinner table." She smiles at me nodding.

"Okay and who was the one who sat with him asking him which particular shade of green was his favourite? Or suggested that we print of an anatomically correct heart so that he would know that the usual shape drawn by people is actually just custom originating from the Middle Ages?"

"That would be me, his favourite shade is asparagus."

"Of course it is." She chuckles in reply. "Alright, what did we do after that?"

"We helped him complete a jigsaw puzzle."

"And who was the one that suggested completing the corners first because then he would have a better gage of which pieces would be used in the middle and when he got frustrated who was the one to tell him to breath heavily until he was calm breathing with him through it all?

"Me?"

"That's right. And finally, who let TJ bake peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies with her, despite her dislike of baking?"

"I don't dislike baking." She pointedly looks at me. "I just don't like it as much as cooking." She just rolls her eyes whilst picking some of the peanut butter out of my hair.

"All's I'm saying is I don't see why you're even _concerned _about whether or not you'd be a good mother Maur' you'd make an _excellent_ mother when the time comes. Yes you come from a crappy family…" She ignores my glare at her language completely… "But that does _not _make you a crappy person. You're the kindest, most tentative and generous person I know and I am _certain _that you would make an excellent mother. I mean _god _Maur' TJ insisted that you were the one to bathe him he didn't even blink in my direction when I suggested he have a bath to play with his toys, he toddled straight over to his Aunt Maur'. You're good with kids my love, it's just the adults that unnerve you."

I nod in agreement as her statement washes over me. "I've just spent the day so afraid that I'd do something wrong and it'd show you how much of an awful mother I would make."

"Maur' nothing you could do would show me that." She says solidly. _But surely if I was abusive in some way she would think that? _"And _no _Maura you're _not_ going to be abusive!"

"How did you…"

"I live with you; of course I know what you're thinking." She pulls me into a kiss that lasts for several moments before a boy-like "eeewww" comes from the living room. "Suppose we better go sit with the tyke?" She's already heading to sit with him whilst she asks.

An hour later we are decidedly boy-less sitting cuddled together allowing a Christmas special to drone on the television in the background, glasses in hand we're evaluating the day. "So our families are coming over at one?" I nod. "And your parent's are going to be staying in the guest room." It was a first for them to come over and despite being an adult and trying hard not to be I was actually quite excited about this prospect, but again I simply nod. "Okay and we have the presents under the tree? Including Korsak and Frost's as they're going to be coming in the evening?" I nod again, smiling at her and her efficiency.

"Oh, and despite your bests efforts to hide it you do in fact want children, you just don't really know how to broach the subject with me for fear of rejection?"

"Urgh…." I gulp at her blinking furiously as I attempt to form a coherent response other than the _yes_ that I so desperately want to scream at her, the desire for children apparently burning within me recently. I simply nod, reaching for my wine taking a sip to try to mask the blush forming on my cheeks and neck.

"That's good; I thought it would take me all week to get an answer out of you."

She leans forward capturing my lips before taking the glass from my hand and placing it on the coffee table, regaining her siege on my lips afterwards. _Apparently that's a "yes" to children then…_


	4. Chapter 4

**December 24****th**** 2015.**

She thinks she's gotten fat, four months into her pregnancy and she's _just_ started showing and _suddenly _she's decided she's some sort of whale of a woman.

She couldn't be more wrong.

We've been married since April deciding upon an Easter wedding, she'd picked out the flowers theme and décor before I even had the chance to have an opinion on it. But as ever she chose something impeccable. The past nine months being married to her have been the happiest time of my life, I look back fondly to two years ago underneath that Christmas tree happy that I had finally taken the leap to kiss her knowing she would never be sure enough to act on her feelings for me. Since babysitting TJ last year we'd spent a while talking about the prospect of children and the reality of starting a family of our own. Maura wanted to try to bare our children imploring that as the one with the least physical job she would feel unsure if I was pregnant and running around after bad guys. It was logic I couldn't deny but I insisted that I wished to give her a child as much as she wished to do that for me. That was a conversation for another time at the moment I was just in awe of the beauty that was before me.

She still insisted upon wearing those fabulous dresses and heels, although she insisted that the lower heels that she was now sporting were less "fashionable" and more "sensible" who would I be to argue with her. She was currently in the kitchen attempting to cook something rather technical for dinner, refusing any help as ever insisting that I go to the living room to watch television as having been the only one of us who had worked today I therefore deserved some rest. She'd already stated the specific amount of time she intended the food to take (so far it was three minutes over and she was particularly confused by this, it was adorable.) Eventually she joins me on the couch, plates in hand each with chicken and vegetables prepared in ways I found hard to describe however they tasted wonderful and I was incredibly grateful. She slumps down next to me with a sigh flicking her shoes off in the mean-time.

"Did you not want to sit at the table Maur', I could get that bottle of wine out I know you said a small glass of wine was acceptable every now and again?"

She shakes her head before leaning on me. "No, I just want to be comfortable with you tonight. I'm so tired and we're having your family around again tomorrow." She takes a bite of the food she's prepared, wrinkling her nose slightly in order to sniff it before putting it in her mouth delicately.

"Recently certain foods have been making me feel nauseous, I'm certain it's my body's natural avoidance of unfit foods however I had hoped to avoid morning sickness." I take in her appearance; she appears tired and slightly pale as she eyes the food in front of her.

"Babe, how sick were you this morning?" Her eyes light up and she guiltily looks to the floor.

"I, urgh, I may have vomited prior to your awakening." She flushes red.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask in concern ducking my head to meet her eyes.

"I didn't want you to feel like I couldn't look after myself or lose out on the sleep that you needed for today." I roll my eyes before kissing her cheek prior to stuffing another scoop of food into my mouth. "Mrs Maura Rizzoli-Isles you are my _wife _and because of that you should _know_ to interrupt my sleep so that I can comfort you during any time that you are carrying my baby! I can't do anything except try and be there for you during this could you let me do that please?" She looks at me intently before nodding.

"Jane…"

"Yes?"

"I can't stomach this food, I'm so sorry." She looks down obviously upset; I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her to me. "Alright, will it keep in the fridge until tomorrow?" She nods. "Well I'm sure Korsak will have no problem in polishing this off, would you mind if I ate mine or is that going to make you feel worse?" She contemplates this before saying she wasn't certain and a guess could lead us to a messy situation so I tell her to relax for a little while as I finish my dinner before rustling something up for her. She looks so glum it makes me sad that she's been under the weather recently. "What would you like to eat Maur'?"

"May you cook the salmon in the fridge? It's good for my body to eat at least two portions of oily fish per week. The vegetables should be alright to go with it I think it was the chicken that's the cause of my nausea." I nod at her before kissing her solidly and retreating into the kitchen. "I love you, I'm sorry you're feeling like this." She pecks my lips before insisting she loves me more pushing slightly at my shoulders to provoke me to move.

I reheat my dinner which had gotten cold before I place the salmon in the oven to roast it in tin foil. Finishing my food before the salmon is thoroughly cooked and her vegetables are heated again. I return to the sofa plonking myself down next to her again, noting that she'd been intently watching a documentary on platonic shift an erupting volcano was the image currently taking up the screen. She seemed enraptured by it as I placed the plate on her lap grabbing a forkful before lifting it to her lips; strangely she opens her mouth allowing me to feed her without so much as blinking in my direction.

"Babe, as nice as it would be for me to feed you like this and I am willing to do that for you but I would prefer if you were a somewhat engaging participant." She looks at me with a glazed over expression, I can tell it's the one she uses when she's uncomfortable.

"Did you know that the temperature of magma is between 700-1300⁰C whereas has a slightly smaller range of 700-1200⁰C when first expelled from the volcano?"

"No Maur' I didn't know that." _She's not going to talk about it._ She takes the fork from me and start eating the food in front of her, smiling when she realises that the salmon is apparently inoffensive to her sensitive stomach.

"Thank you for taking the time to cook this for me."

"Don't be silly Maur' of course I would cook for you, I'm going to be cooking tomorrow I refuse to allow you to be run ragged by my mother and brother's on Christmas day despite what they might be saying to you. You're going to be putting your feet up and relaxing for once _detective's orders_ and if anyone says anything different I'll be hitting them with a fly swatter." She nods before finishing her meal quite swiftly; it would appear she was hungry after all. It was then that she leans back down to me; I decide to shift taking her plate to the floor and allow her to settle between my legs her back pressed to my chest as I kiss the nape between her ear and neck.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or is that enormous brain of yours going to continue to silently work in overdrive?" She sighs before taking my hand and placing it on her abdomen inviting me to lovingly caress the bump that had been forming there over the past few weeks. I loved it; the soft femininity that Maura had always shown was highlighted in her fuller breasts and hips and of course in the curve of her stomach that had recently become the focal point of people's attention. She was self-conscious of it and had initially tried to hide it, no longer opting for exquisitely tailored dresses or suits but rather slightly looser shirts or sweaters. That in itself was a tell and suddenly people were asking when the baby was due, it unnerved her and she had spent the day in her office attempting to avoid the world until I barged past her guard dog (Suzie) with her dinner and the explanation that _of course_ people would eventually pick up on her being pregnant, we were newlyweds who had voiced the want to start a family to members of the police force if we didn't expect them to put two and two together how could we expect them to be good at their _jobs_. She'd relaxed enough to leave the office and follow me to the bull ring after dinner however she later confessed that we should be expecting the arrival of several items of maternity wear that she'd ordered in a panic. She had seemed fine about everything since then, until today.

It was then that she mumbles something incoherent facing purposefully away from me before blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Maur' I couldn't quite hear that I don't possess bat-like hearing."

"I said I found stretch marks on my hips before I came downstairs." She turns a darker shade of pink before covering her face in her hands. "Mmmmh mmm mhmm." Apparently she doesn't wish to be coherent as her mumbling continues through her digits.

"Pardon?"

"I _said_ now I'm concerned you won't find me as attractive anymore." She dejectedly looks down avoiding eye contact fiercely. She starts messing with the rings on her left hand and I realise it's been on her mind for a while.

"Why would you think that? Maur' you're the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on, the changes going on in your body are because you are making something wonderful for us I will always love anything about you and the sweet pea in there, you know that." She looks at me uncertainly as I shift us so that she is sat on the sofa with me kneeling in front of her. "You'll have to show me, y'know to prevent the shock of discovering them for myself to cause me to recoil in horror." She arches an eyebrow to show her lack of amusement before I carefully brush my lips over the knuckles of her right hand in a swift kiss. "Please, Maur' I want to see what all this fuss is about." She simply stares at me until I raise the hem of her royal blue blouse slightly so as to reveal the small bump that protruded out from her abdomen. Kissing it softly before smoothing my hand over the rise of a hip attempting to inspect it with my fingers, eventually finding the soft ripples that would in fact indicate the presence of stretch-marks. I glance to where my fingers were splayed I see three distinct marks clustered together mapping the filling of these glorious hips before me. She is wonderful, these blemishes would no more cause me to retreat than the scar she has on her back from when she had the chicken pox at the age of five, or the birthmark in the shape of Italy she has on her ankle that we occasionally look at and attempt to explain just _how _it could be that accurate. She is beautiful, she is wonderful and thankfully she is _mine. If only she would see herself for the beauty that she is especially now. _

I continue to kiss the flare of her hip before moving to her navel. Shortly I am awarded with a small moan from the woman above before she shakily releases a breath. "J-Jane can you come up here?" Her hazel eyes were slightly more brown than green as it was obvious that she was aroused. She releases three shuddering breaths before finally she is able to talk. "You're not bothered by these?" I shake my head, noticing the forming tears in the corner of her eyes. "Why not? I'm not a "young mother" my body will change more permanently than if we were doing this say, five, ten years ago." I move in to kiss one of her fluttering eyelids catching a descending tear before it could track down her cheek. "Because I love you, and these… these are nothing but a paragraph in the story that will make up our life together, they're not an obstacle to overcome they're a flag to raise and I will _never _be discouraged for them."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now what's say I take you to bed?" She nods vigorously as I take her by the hand and lead her to our room where I showed her over and over again exactly how much I loved her kissing every inch of her I could possibly get my hands on. The next morning would be hell but we certainly didn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this might be the penultimate chapter to this story, it's been really fun writing it actually so I might think of another chapter. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

**December 24****th**** 2016.**

I need to sleep. Jane needs to sleep, we both need. To. Sleep. Isaac on the other hand has decided that he shall not sleep. Ever. Our son it appears _never _sleeps. He simply cries, poops and eats all the while looking adorable and magical and wonderful. But still the little bastard _never_ sleeps. I've never felt so tired in my life; honestly the time I spent in Africa with doctors without borders has _nothing_ on this. We're sat on the sofa, Jane to my right. I feel her head start to droop as the film that we've put on in an effort to entertain him drones on in the background; it lulls once, twice before she somehow wakes herself up with a start. "Mmmmchocolatepastrynoodles." Apparently she's hungry, for… Chinese? _Is that a thing, I'm going to have to google this at some point. _The old, slightly less exhausted Maura would know that straight away. However I have been replaced with _"Momma Maura"_ a woman who just yesterday left the house for work in unmatched Jimmy Choo's before noticing on the way and having to make a quick U-turn missing our usual coffee date as Jane was already at the station. Of course Isaac slept through the whole thing _then_ before being a little angel for Angela in the café. She's been looking after him the days we've both been at work she's a godsend in many ways that woman. However on the days when he has both of his mother's attention I must say my son sure knows how to use it. And I for one am _exhausted. _

And I love every second of it.

You know although biologically speaking Isaac doesn't share any of Jane's DNA he is so much her that I find it hard to find the ways in which he takes after me sometimes. With the way they both have the same smile on their face when they know they're doing something they shouldn't to the same groggy expression they share when they've just woken up. My little man and gorgeous detective make me certain that the nature/nurture agreement could very well go on for years there appears to be no distinct line between it. Although Isaac definitely shares some of my features with hazel eyes and light brown/ dark blond hair I feel he would be more like Jane in temperament. With the exception of the methodical way he appears to learn new things, slowly attempting at first before surely and confidently achieving them with a smile on his face. Jane insists he gets that from me. I'm unsure.

Right now our "bundle of joy" was sat on his play mat in front of the television attempting quite effectively to gum his teething ring to death before launching it solidly at the wall and clapping. Flicks of drool splayed around hitting me in the face. The noise roused Jane from her coma-like state and she blearily looked into my eyes.

"I'm so tired Maur'." I nod and chuckle slightly when she yawns. "I'm at the end of my tether what can we do?"

"Sedate him?" In all seriousness the thought had crossed my mind. She simply sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. "I love the bones of the two of you, you know that?" I nod brushing our cheeks together slightly before she carries on. "But my god am I tired." She laces our fingers together as Isaac decides to crawl towards his teething ring, grasping it clumsily within his permanently sticky fingers. "He'll find a routine; he's just disrupted by Christmas and all the visitors recently." She raises her head eyeing me in a challenge.

"You believe that as much as I do." It was true, I had no _idea_ about when he was going to get into a sleeping pattern but I had hoped it would've been by now that he slept soundly through the night. I shy away from her smirk and we both jump when we hear the door open to Angela breezing in with a smile on her face.

"How is my little family doing? I wanted to see my grandson before Santa paid him a visit." She stops in her tracks when she spots us, sprawled on the sofa under a blanket quietly peering at her with mild anticipation while the gleam in our eye throws her a gummy smile.

"What in god's name happened to the two of you?" She's laughing, yet I can barely muster the energy to raise my eyebrow at her. "_He, _he is what happened to us." Jane flippantly answers and thank god because I just _really _want to close my eyes.

"Mmmmmh so so so very tired." Apparently I'd mumbled that out load because both mother and daughter are now looking at me in mild amusement. I can feel Jane nodding as she snuggles against me, _Ice age 2_ blearing in the back ground. _I'm surprised they made more than one in this franchise surely one trip into archaeological inaccuracy would've been enough? _

"Tell you what girls, as a present from me for Christmas how about I take Isaac tonight and allow his poor Mom's a bit of rest?" She looks at us expecting an answer. "Girls?"

Before either of us can reply Isaac starts crying, I glance to the clock realising he must be hungry as it's his feeding time. "Would you excuse me Angela I won't be a moment."

The first time we tried breastfeeding had been a surreal experience in the hospital with the nurses trying to gently instruct me in everything, Jane hovering anxiously. Despite what you might read in baby books things don't often go as simply as you might expect. That day more milk ended up on me or Isaac's blanket than he actually drank. It had also taken a while for me to get comfortable with being so exposed during these times; I still only ever really wanted Jane in the room while I was breastfeeding I was never too sure how other people would react. However today I was simply too tired to bother walking to another room and I sat down on the floor next to Isaac, picking him up as I freed myself from one arm of my shirt, unclasping my bra and shimmying it down. I have become an expert of accomplishing tasks with one hand. He latches on swiftly and the whole process starts as I lean us both against the wall as comfortably as possible.

All the while Jane watches us with a look that I've recently caught her giving us, it's one of love and pride and I realise we may very well be the only people that look is given to. I mouth the words "I love you" as her mother busies herself with placing our presents under the tree; she repeats them back to me before blowing me a kiss. Soon my little man is finished and I hand him to Jane so she would burp him. He belches quite loudly causing Angela to laugh and comment on him getting bigger before once again suggesting that she take him for the night, weirdly the idea panics me. He's never spent the night away from us. I'm certain Jane can see the look in my eyes as she motions for me to sit between her legs as I'm still on the floor. Once I do so she leans over to whisper in my ear.

"He'll be alright; she's only across the garden." Kissing behind my ear and stroking my hair she continues. "If you can't leave him it's alright we'll cope but I know how much you need sleep. Darling, its Ma' she'll be alright." I know she's right but I'm still nervous about it however I nod meeting Angela's eyes for the first time since the proposition.

"I know what it's like Maura, when I had Janey here I didn't want _anyone_ else looking after her, she was a year and a half before my sister babysat and even then I was ringing her every hour to check up on her. I drove her half mad that night." She chuckles at the memory. "If anything happens I'll come over, the baby monitors may still be in range I'll put them on so you can still hear him tonight. How does that sound?" I nod again.

"I think that would be acceptable." She smiles at me before squeezing one of my hands.

"You're a good mom Maura, so is Janey of course but then again she was the only one who got TJ to sleep initially so she never really questioned it, but I know you did and well here you are Maura. You're super mom, you care so much about Isaac here it's beautiful and you're good at this. Obviously tired, but still _good_ it's a steep learning curve but motherhood looks good on the both of you." She smiles as she starts to collect some things for Isaac to stay over, she had some of his possessions at the guest house it was so close we didn't often pack things away from hers picking up the occasional item should we need it. I start to rise to aid her in her task but she pushes me back down saying that I should rest. Before she leaves she places a kiss on both of our cheeks before out of the blue saying

"He hasn't learnt how to fall asleep on his own yet has he?" We both blink at her before she continues. "When he cries for you do you go straight to him in the night?" Jane nods immediately. "He can't learn how to self sooth or drift off to sleep on his own if you don't let him honey. Next time he does it wait a while to hear if he whimpers again, if he does by all means go to him but if he doesn't it's probably because he's worked out how to fall asleep on his own." _Of course, I've read that somewhere how silly of me. _"You're just being overprotective but this they need to learn on their own." She smiles at us before leaving, picking our baby boy up so we can kiss him goodnight. I swear I never thought I could love someone or something as much as I love that little man.

The second the door closes I feel myself being dragged by the hand towards our bedroom. Jane shuffles us both through the door before collapsing in a heap on the bed. "Do you not want any dinner?" The question is already dying in my throat as it is voiced but I persevere with it regardless. She simply shakes her head in response before turning around and grabbing me to pull me down to her. I squeal before landing on top of her, eye to eye, chest to chest, and cheek to cheek. "Babe."

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!" She kisses me enclosing me into a hug. "I think we should get some sleep." I nod in reply before moving over to my side in holding her from behind. One thing Jane will never admit to anyone is the fact that she likes to be held during sleep, she likes to feel protected. It took a long time during our courtship for her to admit that and for a little while I had allowed her rather foolishly to be the one to hold me, however one night she had been victim to a nightmare and I held her solidly afterwards it was then that our sleeping arrangement became ritual and if I was honest to either myself or her I silently cherished it, for once being the protector in our marriage.

As I had mused all this it appeared that Jane had fallen asleep, her rhythmic breathing a sign that _finally _we could get some _sleep. _


	6. Chapter 6

**December 24****th**** 2026**

**Isaac Rizzoli-Isles= 10**

**Olivia Rizzoli-Isles= 7**

"Mommy, Mommy, Moooom!" Olivia flies around the corner, chased by the dog of course colliding with my legs the second I unlock the front door to our home.

"Hiya chuckle bug what's up?"

"Momma said that we could watch a film before we put out the stuff for Santa and go to bed. Can we can we can we _Please?_" I look at her blinking in confusion before catching the eyes of my apologetic wife; she's the soft one when it comes to parenting them.

"You took them to the ice cream parlour?" She nods stooping her head, as adorable as ever. A sharp tug at my work pants tells me Olivia is still waiting on an answer.

"Of course Honey Bee you can watch a film." She shoots up in the air dramatically, clapping in a way similar to Maura when she's excited.

"But you have to decide with your brother what we're watching." Maura chimes in and we both watch on as she visibly deflates grumbling that Isaac would want to watch Star Wars again and that just "simply isn't cool". Our son was a science geek, like his mother however our daughter was certainly on her way to becoming cheer captain which despite my distain appeared to amuse my other half much to my confusion.

"She'll want to watch a Disney film and they'll get in a fight." Maura simply smiles before leaning in for a kiss. "We'll mediate its fine." She smiles at me dimples showing looking as beautiful as ever. It reminds me of when we met all those years ago, we're older now but she never lost any of her beauty. Having children has changed her; she no longer frantically cleans her OCD like tendencies are somewhat calmed. She's still methodical within her work however our home has more signs of the life it leads, African tribal masks are no longer in our hall but instead the bedroom(which I find creepy but I love that our space shows the both of us). Our kitchen has drawings on the fridge, funny mugs that our children insist on drinking from and surgery cereals that Maura insists will lead to diabetes but I remind her that it's hard enough to get them to _eat _breakfast so she concedes to it. I was never willing to change my life so dramatically for anyone until I met Maura and then that all changed. And thank God it did.

A crash brings us back to reality before Isaac starts shouting.

"Momma! Momma 'Liv got in the way of my chemistry set, she's mixed the wrong solutions together and it won't stop fizzing. Momma!" Maura simply sighs and rolls her eyes before turning to go sort out the war that will have started, she'd promised him that she'd teach him about exothermic reactions, they'd been making up the solutions yesterday and she had been planning on mixing them together for him before bed. I had no idea what any of it meant but apparently it was going to get warm, she'd said it was the same thing hand warmers used when you popped the metal in the middle. I realise they're going to be talking about things I could never understand however I love watching Maura's childlike interest mirrored in our son. It's wonderful.

I had, however a daughter to try to control, one that very much believed in Santa and would find that he wasn't going to be visiting her if she carried on misbehaving. I find her in her room rifling through her DVD collection; she looks at me sweetly eyes full of innocence.

"You know terrorising your brother when he's in his room isn't on?" She glances at me almost certainly rolling her eyes. "He was being boring, wouldn't pick a DVD with me."

"And you know that if you continue to misbehave today Santa would miss our chimney? He wouldn't want to go to the home of a naughty girl would he?" Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open in an expression she's obviously learnt from Maura.

"Mommy, Mom please don't tell Santa I've been naughty. I'll be good I promise!" I nod at her. "Go ask him what film he wants to watch, it's almost bed time." She nods swiftly before rushing out of the room. "Oh and Olivia…. Apologise to him." She turns briefly before sighing and nodding in passing. I head to the kitchen where I prepare a bowl of popcorn listening to the popping in the microwave as Maura comes in, heading straight to the fridge where she takes out a beer for me and a bottle of white wine for herself picking up the biggest wine glasses we have before filling it and taking a drink.

"Did you talk to Olivia?" I nod before turning fully to her; she cocks her head before her eyes travel down my body. I've seen that look before; it was the look she'd give me before we'd have a particularly _late _night. With Olivia being quite rebellious at the moment we hadn't had the time to ourselves we usually had and as such it had been a little while since we'd made love. Apparently I was getting lucky tonight. I thanked god again as the golden eyes of my wife seemed to linger on my lips before she swiftly and silently moved in for a kiss effectively trapping me between the counter and her body. It was the dinging of the microwave that pulled us apart breathing heavily.

"Save it for later?" She whispers in my ear before nipping at my ear. "Santa's little helper deserves her present early this year." She winks at me before turning collecting the drinks and heading to the living room to watch whatever film the children had decided to watch.

We sit to watch Tangled, Isaac grumbling only slightly at watching a Disney movie. Maura sitting by my side, leaning on my side her head resting on my shoulder. The film was as atrocious as expected and Olivia fell asleep half way through but it was nice to have some family time. Once the film had finished I pick Olivia up putting her to bed, she grumbles something about Santa before grabbing onto a strand of hair between her fingers and I kiss her on the cheek. Isaac sets out the sherry for Santa and leaves a carrot out for Rudolph, Maura supervising him all the while before he takes himself to bed with a "g'night" and a wave. He's beginning to question Santa Maura wishes to tell him the truth but I've persuaded her to let him believe for another year to keep the magic she's grumbled about it but eventually agreed, I couldn't be happier about it.

"It's just us now Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, can you think of anything we should do to entertain ourselves?" She's already dragging me towards the bedroom before I can reply.

"Merry Christmas Maur'."

"Whatever, can we _please just have sex_ before one of them wakes up?

And that was how I welcomed Christmas in that year.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed this story. It's been fun to write it over the holiday season. Happy New year xx**

**December 25****th**** 2040**

**Isaac Rizzoli-Isles= 24**

**Olivia Rizzoli-Isles= 21.**

The children were home for Christmas this obviously meant that my once pristine house had recently become victim of a bomb site and now resembled a third world country. They'd insisted on wrapping our presents together last night and I could _feel _the sellotape, surplus wrapping paper and name cards that would be strewn across my dining table. I hated having an untidy house and although I would never admit to having OCD certain tendencies of mine did suggest the likelihood that I was a sufferer. Jane of course had no problem with the whirlwind that was our children, happily joining Isaac on the couch to watch baseball, offering him a beer with ease. She went shopping with Olivia throwing her opinion on certain gifts and clothes with ease, something that would've amused me prior to the appearance of our daughter however since Olivia was big enough to go shopping Jane insisted that it was her who took her. It was their ritual ever since.

When they descended the stairs this morning wearing matching Christmas sweaters with a matching grin on their faces I couldn't help but laugh. Olivia has always looked like her mother however today there certainly was no question as to which one of us birthed her. With their matching eyes and dimples our daughter was the spitting image of her mother. Isaac was obviously more like me, he has hazel eyes and golden hair, but his dimples are hidden behind a scruffy beard however I was more than happy that he had followed me into science. He's in the forensic department and often shows up prior to our arrival at the scene mocking the fact that his mothers appear later than him. Olivia hadn't followed in either of our footsteps, she decided she wanted to go into dance and was currently attending Julliard in New York returning home for the holidays. We missed her terribly when she was away, we would occasionally travel the New York to stay in my family's home there to visit her and she would complain about us never "letting go of the leash" I still don't understand that phrase but she insisted it wasn't too bad a thing. After a bit of "subtle" suggestion I finally got them to clear the table before anyone came to dinner making my insides less jittery and I was thankful for it.

We were currently sat on the sofa waiting for them to finish cooking Christmas dinner; the children had insisted that this year we should allow them to cook the dinner so reluctantly Angela and I had agreed. That's how we found ourselves in this current situation: Jane, Angela, Frankie, Tommy and I all sat in the living room listening to the sounds of Isaac, Olivia and TJ destroying our kitchen. It was obvious that we would be having moderately overdone turkey with a side of almost nuked vegetables. _The optimum temperature for cooking a turkey is 325⁰F, they've put it in at 400, and its 20 minutes per pound so it's been in twenty minutes too long. _I sighed glancing at Jane who simply rolled her eyes. It was well known in our household that neither Olivia nor Isaac were particularly good at cooking no matter how hard we tried schooling them in it, they simply weren't naturals at it. It was however, a fact lost on the boys. So when our dinner was served, with a wine that I _personally _wouldn't have chosen to accompany half burnt turkey the look on their faces was priceless as they attempted half-heartedly to mask their disappointment at the sub-par cooking. However I could tell Jane was bursting with pride _our children_ cooked Christmas dinner, _our children_ and yes it tasted as if it had taken a spin in the dishwasher and come out the other side slightly less worse for wear than four week old road kill. But that didn't matter what mattered was they did it, for us, without us asking.

Looking around the room a think about how far I had come, how far the both of us had come since that day 28 years ago. I saw my family, the brother's I never realised I had and the woman who became like a third mother to me. The idea of having _three _mothers seeming preposterous originally however after the initial awkwardness Hope had become a regular fixture in our lives having Skyped earlier with Cailyn apologising for being unable to see me as they were currently in London with Cailyn's father. Constance and my father were set to visit us tomorrow as the plane that they were on last night to come to Boston from Sydney was cancelled and they've had to spend another day there as flights don't run Christmas day. They were perturbed but I insisted we would phone them this afternoon and recite any anecdotes of today's activities that seemed interesting. It appeared to make them happier about the fact they weren't here.

I continued to look around the room, I saw my two gorgeous children. Grown up and independent but still here enough for me to never feel like they could forget us. And finally my wife, the wonderful woman who decided to spend her life with me. We've had our ups and downs like most couples do but we always came out the other end stronger. My love for her only increases with age and her beauty never ceases. I realise that I shall never be as alone and isolated as I was before I met her and it is her that has brought me such happiness. She catches my eye before raising my hand to her lips, a gesture that has become staple within our relationship. It's her way of showing me she's still there, that she sees me and hears me. It's her way of saying "I love you". I bring my hand to her cheek turning it slightly as I lean in for a kiss. It was chaste and quick but none the less loving and full of emotion. She looks back at me with a smile on her face. She's aged, as have I, both of us with slightly more grey in our hair and a few more wrinkles but the eyes are the same dark chocolate they've always been. Warm and inviting as she stares at me with loving affection.

The children are talking about opening presents now that everyone's here, Frost and Korsak arriving not long ago to start the annual tradition of drunkenly unwrapping our Christmas presents before throwing as many layers on as we possibly can and going out into the snow. The tradition started when the children were little and it was the first year that Olivia could officially join in. It was clear that she'd taken the tradition to heart as she wobbled past us with a wave and a "Hi Moms, I hope you enjoyed dinner." Jane grinned at me before replying with an "it was lovely Honey; maybe _next_ time you should let your Momma help?" She simply nodded before tottering off to go sit under the tree gasping slightly at the lights, apparently Technicolor lights while drunk is "awesome". I was just glad Jane had answered her for me, although the hives aren't as bad as they once were I still break out in hives from time to time I'm repeatedly told it's adorable however when the children were growing up it was a hindrance.

In what appeared to be a surprisingly short period of time we are trekking across the garden to start a snowball war. The teams are always the same: Jane, Korsak, TJ and I are against Olivia, Isaac, Tommy, Angela and Frankie. We always win as Jane and I come up with a strategy that the others can't possibly defeat.

However this year it appears that Isaac has me beat. I'd be proud if I wasn't currently surrounded by our offspring and siblings hollering at us. We'd been separated from the others so that it was easier to pick us off. Jane holds me before whispering in my ear that I should make a break for it to "save myself." I look her square in the eye to tell her I would never leave her, certainly not to this fate. It's a moment that is far too dramatic for behind my car in our garden. We share a look and I am pulled to her as we share a kiss that becomes slightly more heated than intended. We hear a cacophony of "ewwww's" before "get a room" and are then swiftly pelted with snowballs before we break away from each other and concede defeat. I was drenched, cold, shivering as she held me in a tight embrace but I loved it. I was happy to share our Christmas tradition with my family it may be different to the Christmas's that I used to have in the past but in my opinion it was better by far.


End file.
